earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Cuidightheach
Jasmine Jaeger |affiliation = Jaeger Industries Galactic Frontier |base of operation = None |homeworld = Earth |born = Early 1980 A.D |died = |status = Active |identity = Semi-Public |citizenship = Australian |marital status = Single |occupation = scientist, mechanic, invetor, philosopher, astronomer, geographer, historian, chief Military strategist |education = Sydney Distance Education High School Massachusetts Institute of Technology |gender = Male |height = 5'8" (Out of Armour) 6'3" (In Armour) |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |unusual features = |origin = |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = |creator = AtlantisUchiha |first = }} Cody Cuidightheach (born as Cody Jaeger), or also known as Captain Technology or more famously as Tachyon is a Earth-born human male from 21st Century A.D, and Earth's most intelligent man. Born and raised in Sudney to James and Jasmine Jaeger, he attained Sydney Distance Education High School in Sydney, Cody expressed high capacity of intelligence at the age of ten when he created his first artificial intelligence Epsilon. During most of his high school years, his academics over shadows everyone in the school, gaining near-perfect marks in science, chemsitry, history and even engineering. Due to this, he was selected by Samuel Hayden to attain the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Accepting, he'd moved out of Sydney to Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States to attained the Institute. Attaining the Institute, Cody had shown profound and unnaturally high levels of intellgence, and due to the resources he attain attaining here, he created the first perfected holo-pad, and perfected the fiction of holographic projection itself. With his profound aptitude, he graduate MIT with master to PdH degrees in the fields of science and technology. Over the years, Cody has became the infamous CO of Jaeger Industries and was able to make Australia a superpower and run on a pure energy source known as ARC energy (named after the ARC Reactor that powers his factory). Over the years, he field tested many weapons and defense systems and even infantry armour. Due to the fact he's helping the ADF, many are enlisting into the ADF. He became a important facor in the ADF. However, Cody soon was captured by Abu Sayyaf Group during a field testing of the ARC Mark-III missile in 2019 A.D and wa fatally wounded during the skirmish. However, saved by the terrorists, he was kept alive with a electromagnet implanted into his chest to hold the shrapnel from piercing his heart. He was saved by Aarav Sai. After getting his bearing, the founding leader, Abu Sayyaf told him that he is to create the ARC Mark-II missile, and was forced outside soon after. He'd soon dicovered to be in Iraq and taken to a cave where he is to build the missile. Not agreeing, he would create blueprints for the Mark-I aedra amour. Helping, Aarav assisted Cody where they were able to finished it and escape. Sadly, Aarav was killed during the escape. Thanking, Cody would proceed to destroy the camp along with the Abu Sayyaf Group for good and was able to escape the explsion via unstable flight where he crashed. Eventually, he was saved by United States Air Force and returned to Australia. A former member of the UNSC Navy who served in the Great Civil War as a veteran naval officer during the Homecoming War. However, he was soon arrested under the Technology Crime Act of 2030 involving usages of designated illegal technologies, such as weaponized nanotechology. After being found guilty, he was then sentenced over 25+ years onboard the prison ship, SCP Secure under the jurisdiction of the SCP Foundation, a neutral organistion that contains of criminals and condemned criminals. However, 5 years before his time to be released, Cody was bought by the Galactic Frontier to help them in the Great Civil War, and is placed with Thomas Hyland, the wife of the late Captain James Cook on the GFN Spirit of Recollection. During the war, Cody is the the chief invetor and scientist in weapons technology to battle aginast the major factions, and is the sole reason of Chrononian advance weapons development. During the war, he was the one who develop the tachyon particle, and currently field testing the Particle Accelerator Cannon. During his time, he soon became one of the most important Galactic Frontier naval officers. During his time in the Frontier, he as become a scientist, mechanic, invetor, polymath, philosopher, astronomer, geographer, historian and the Galactic Frontier's chief Military strategist. He soon was able to develop advanced suits of power armour for himself, to which he was going to mass product, however the war ended and was no longer required. History Early Life Birth & Childhood Powers & Abilities Powers Immortality: Due to the Extremity Project n 2060 CE, Cody is utterly immune to age, and mortal-bound diseases and viruses. He is almost unbound to mortality, but can still be killed by human conventionals such as destruction of the heart or the brain. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Cody is able to regenerate deep wounds, and even bone fractures and possibly most lost organs. Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: Cody as shown profoundly superhumanly intelligent in his youth and during his time the UNSC Navy as chief engineer before being promoted to Captain during the Great Civil War, and has demonsrtrated his intellect in the Homecoming War. He capable of processing information at a accelerated rate, allowinh him to think 2-5x faster then those of Genius-Level Intellect. He is famed for being to able learn many subjects in the few hours and had became a expert/master of multiple subjects such as aerodynamics, and astrophysics in under 5 hours. His intellect took him far in technologies, and even made him a formidablle tachician, capable of formulating plans on the fly. *Polymath Master Inventor & Engineer Expert A.I Programmer Expert Unarmed Fighter Expert Tachician Expert Marksmen Multilingual Weaknesses *Mortality: Cody still holds some degree of mortality, and can be killed if his heart or brain is destroyed. *'Decapitation': Removal from his head will instantly kill him. *'Bodily Destruction': Cody will be killed if he is destroyed into a cellular level. *'Energy Attacks': Energy attacks (magic, energy manipulation attacks, etc) will take longer to regenerate compared to the more physical assaults. *'Force Manuel Regeneration': Cody is able to accelerate his regeneration process, but few side effects may occur. **'Fatigue/Exhuastion': Cody may be become fatigued due to the amounts of physical and cellular energies to regenerate on command **'Regeneration Disabled': His regenerative power may become disabled for some time. Strengths Appearance Casual Personality Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Relationships Trivia/Notes Category:Characters Category:Australian Category:Semi-Public Identity Category:Human Category:Terran Category:Living Characters Category:Computer Hacking Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Biotechnology Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Scientist Category:Mechanic Category:Philosopher Category:Astronomer Category:Geographer Category:Historian Category:Strategist